howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Thenightfurybaby/Hiccup/Heather/Dagur Family Relations
So I had a very long chat with my best friend who loves HTTYD and we both wanted to try and connect a family line to Hiccup, Heather, and Dagur. We didn't think we could put all three as siblings and sadly, we couldn't, but we connected a pretty good line with Hiccup and Dagur. Here was our theory. A young woman with black hair and green eyes dates Stoick during the period of time he and Valka have a terrible fight. After they both get a little too rowdy, they end up arguing themselves and breaking up. The woman finds out she's pregnant with Stoick's babe and is going to tell him, only to find he's made up with Valka and plans to marry her. She decides to run away, not wanting to face the embarrassment when her child is born. She ends up at the Beserkers, and Oswald the Agreeable allows her to live on the island. Oswald and the woman fall in love, and he decides to raise the child with her as his adopted son/daughter and future heir. When the baby is born it's a baby boy with bright red hair like his biological father and huge green eyes like his mother. They name him Dagur. Oswald knows the baby's father almost instantly, but doesn't pressure his wife. Three years later, Oswald and his wife begin expecting their first biological child. When their daughter is born, Stoick sends a horn to congratulate the baby's arrival. They name their child Heather, and she looks exactly like her mother. Shortly after Heather's birth, Oswald's wife dies, and Dagur, who was very close to his mother, is extremely saddened. He grows to hate his baby sister, blaming her for everything. He angrily tells his father he wishes she was never born, and Oswald, in anger, admits he is not his son. Dagur is even more furious, and in his rage, sends baby Heather adrift. A few months after Heather was sent adrift, Dagur learns that Stoick the Vast and Valka have had their first child. A baby boy named Hiccup. Dagur, thinking this as a blessing. He finally has a baby brother. But Oswald tells him he can never tell Stoick about his true heritage, as it would ruin Stoick's image. As boys, Dagur tries to play nice with Hiccup, knowing he is his older brother, but he's too rough for the little guy, nearly drowning him, causing Stoick to ban Dagur from playing with Hiccup. After becoming Cheif, Dagur sees a new way to connect with his younger brother, and even teasingly calls him "brother" while they're out together. At first he thinks maybe his little brother is too weak for this, until Hiccup "saves" Dagur from Toothless. After Hiccup's betrayal of loving dragons, Dagur becomes very upset and feels the same rage he felt with Heather when she was an infant. He vows to bring his brother to justice, thinking he can just do the same with Hiccup as he did with Heather. During his time alone on the island and slowly bringing himself into a peaceful state of mind, he regrets ever sending baby Heather away and even more ruining his chances to have a little brother. He tries to make up for it desperately, shown in Enemy of my Enemy and Family on the Edge. After finding out Viggo's shipyard is a trap, he feels an overprotective vibe he's never felt before, and he's ready to protect both his siblings. He "dies" for them in the shipyard, finally connecting with his siblings, but not in the exact way he wanted. Just my theory on it! Category:Blog posts